themomoclochroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunky Guitarist
The Hunky Guitarist is a member of the Downtown Momoclo Band and a part of the Tenkasu Duo alongside his big brother, The Crazy Guitarist. He is an extremely technical and skilled guitar player, some might even call him a savant, but somewhat lacking the emotion commonly found in true geniuses. He can play most anything and learn almost any song just by hearing it once. Some would say he possesses more pure skill at his instrument of choice than does his brother, but that he is miles behind in innovation and creativeness. He is calm and collected, borderline apathetic at times, which, combined with his second-to-none-looks, makes most ladies pine and yearn desperately for him. Family and personal life The Hunky Guitarist has been playing the guitar for as long as he can recall. He attended the finest music schools money could buy, making him a refined master of the guitar. This is a sharp contrast to his brother's mastering of the guitar, who famously was expelled from Julliard when he set the auditorium on fire with a particularly intense solo. He has always been great looking, which has moulded him in many ways. Girls always flocked around him. Even men treated him different than most other people, as if he was somehow more important than the rest. It made him a very popular man growing up, so popular in fact that he never even had to try to evolve a character in order to be liked. This has left him with an aloft aura and an almost arrogant feel of carelessness. The Tenkasu Duo The brain-child of The Crazy Guitarist, the Tenkasu Duo will one day become the greatest rock-duo ever to have grazed the earth. Some fanatic fans say they already are, but there is no proof of that as of yet. The Hunky Guitarist spends most of his time working for Momoiro Clover Z in order to support the two brothers in the making of their long awaited debut album. This has left the album with a sound more in line with The Crazy Guitarist's way of playing, or so the legend has it. Relationships Most women who walk the earth would love to date The Hunky Guitarist, and despite his cool act he is rumoured to be quite the ladies man. He’s had an eye on most members of Momoiro Clover Z at one time or another. But beneath all that there is some drama in the making. Shiori Tamai Due to his good looks The Hunky Guitarist could get almost any woman he wants. Almost. There are some notable exceptions of course. The Hunky Guitarist has had a crush on Shiori Tamai. However, his feelings have gone unanswered, if even noted by Shiori. Momoka Ariyasu Momoka loved The Hunky Guitarist. It is a poorly kept secret. That is, a poorly kept secret to everyone apart from The Hunky Guitarist, who couldn’t be less aware on her rather obvious attempts at flirting with him. The whole thing is made worse by The Hunky Guitarist's feelings for Shiori, and his occasional flings for some of the other members. Category:Browse Category:Staff